


Maid to Ease Long Day Stresses

by RPmorph



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, M/M, Maid, Smut, writing challenge with crossoverAUman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPmorph/pseuds/RPmorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanner (Toothless) comes home from work exhausted. Having had the day off, Hayden (Hiccup) decides he should surprise the man he loves. Gets very smutty. That's really your only warning. Part of a challenge with crossoverAUman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid to Ease Long Day Stresses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossoverAUman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverAUman/gifts).



Toothless walked through the door of he and his boyfriend’s apartment. “Hiccup? You home?” he called in a dropped and slightly mumbled voice.

“Yeah, I’m in the kitchen. Rough day?” Hiccup called.

Toothless chuckled, “Not even the half of it,” as he set down his briefcase and kicked off his shoes.

“I’m sorry baby. Why don’t you go lay down, and I’ll bring you some tea.” Hiccup was already on it before Toothless could even respond.

Toothless sighed, “That sounds nice. Could probably use a nap.”

Hiccup smiled to himself, “If you fall asleep now, you won’t sleep tonight.” He smirked and mumbled to himself, “More like I’ll keep you up all night.”

Toothless started wandering down the hallway to their bedroom, “Alright, I’ll stay up. I have a meeting tomorrow anyway. Can’t sleep through it.” With that his footsteps disappeared into the bedroom. He laid down on his back, stretching out on the bed.

A few minutes later, Hiccup walked into the room. Toothless looked with a smile on his face before seeing what his boyfriend was wearing. His jaw dropped and it felt like someone had just lit a fire inside him.

Hiccup was wearing a sexy little maid’s outfit. The top corsetted, staying tight to Hiccup’s thin frame. The skirt flared at the top of his thighs, hiding what was underneath by only a few short inches. Hiccup wore a pair of black heels and sheer stockings that went up to his thighs, held up by clips that he could only assume were hooked to his underwear. On top of his head was a black little maid’s headband. The strapless dress fit Hiccup perfectly, showing off his body in the best ways.

Toothless eyed him, “You know you look fucking hot right?” He was practically salivating at the sight in front of him as Hiccup set the tray with tea on the bedside table.

Hiccup chuckled, “I figured I’d do something nice for you since you’ve been working so hard lately.”

Toothless smiled as he watched Hiccup wander around, cleaning up the bedroom. His eyes were hungry, wanting to fuck Hiccup right then and there. “I only have one question…”

Hiccup squatted down to pick up some clothes off the floor before standing and nodding.

Toothless shook his head, “How long are you going to tease me before you come over here and let me fuck you?”

Hiccup smirked, “I’m finishing cleaning this room.” He proceeded to walk around the bedroom dusting the dresser and anything else he could before bending over to pick up each piece of clothing. He made sure to show Toothless the sheer, black g-string he wore, only there to hold his cock, but still showing off his ass.

Toothless groaned the longer Hiccup went on, gettin harder and harder by the minute to where it became painful. He whined before looking Hiccup dead in the eye. “Get that fine ass over here before I come over there.”

Hiccup didn’t have to be told twice. With a smirk, he walked over to Toothless’s side of the bed and leaned over to kiss him slowly and softly. He undid the buttons on his boyfriend’s shirt and helped him out of it before moving to his pants, then his underwear and socks.

When he was done, Hiccup climbed onto the bed. “Just relax and let me handle things,” he said with a smile before licking a stripe up the bottom of Toothless’s cock, receiving an apprciative moan. Hiccup licked ever bit of it before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently. He swirled his tongure around it and pressed it into the slit at the tip. The moans coming from Toothless only make Hiccup try harder. He quickly started to take more and more of the large cock in his mouth before finally deepthroating him. He sat there for a minute, letting his throat get used to the feeling again before bobbing his head slowly and speeding up.

Toothless was in heaven with the way Hiccup was treating his cock. His eyes fluttered as his mouth hang open. If you didn’t know better, you’d think he was already in some post-orgasmic state. When Hiccup’s mouth was suddenly gone, it took Toothless a moment to realize it before whining.

Hiccup laughed and straddled his waist. “So impatient,” he said before kissing Toothless. He fumbled for the bedside table drawer before retrieving a bottle and sitting up, effectively breaking the kiss. He opened the bottle of lube and squirted some into hand before applying it to Toothless’s cock, making sure it was very well lubed. He quickly pulled the string of his panties out of the way and positioned himself over his lover’s cock. Slowly, he let grabity take its course and pull him down on it. He groaned and rested his hands on Toothless’s chest as he adjusted. It hadn’t been too many days since the last time Hiccup had bottomed, but he wasn’t used to going straight in.

After a few minutes, he started to rock his hips, moving them in circles to stimulate Toothless before he rose and fell. His pace quickened and their moans practically harmonized. A symphony of sexual noises and sounds as Hiccup fucked himself on the man he loves’ cock.

Toothless was lost in the feeling of Hiccup’s warm walls wrapped around his throbbing cock. Nothing else matter. He jumped and gasped, his eyes flying open and too Hiccup as something pushed at his back door as well.

Hiccup smirked, “I know how much you like to bottom too.” He pressed the handle off the feather duster into Toothless’s pucker gently before thrusting it carefully, searching out his partner’s prostate.

Toothless felt like he was surely dead it was like he was being fucked by an angel itself, pleasing him in every way imaginable. His image was ripped from him as Hiccup his his prostate dead on with the feather duster. He groaned loudly and thrust hard into Hiccup.

Hiccup kept hitting the spot as he worked his hips, reaching into the panties to free his suffering, desperate cock and start to jack himself off while he was at it. He kept at a steady pace with all three, staying in sync. He could feel both himself and Toothless rising, knowing neither of them would last too much longer. He worked harder, determined to set them both off. His hips slammed down on Toothless’s cock, while the duster rubbed furiously at his prostate, and Hiccup’s hand pumped his own cock with as much speed as he could.

Toothless started to see stars as he cried out over and over. He’d never been fucked so good in his life. He screamed out Hiccup’s name as he came hard inside of him thrusting wildly a few times as his cum shot deep into Hiccup’s bowels.

Toothless’s orgasm was enough to set off Hiccup’s as he came as well, bouncing on Toothless’s cock as his cum shot over the his love’s chest.

By the time both their orgasms came down, they were both exhausted. Hiccup crawled off of Toothless’s cock and curled up beside him, both of them with drooping eyes and sweaty brows. Toothless placed kisses all over Hiccup’s face. “You are the most amazing person I’ve ever known… Thank you my love.”

Hiccup smiled weakly, “You’re welcome baby. I… love… you…” He quickly was asleep in his lover’s arms, spent from the intense session.

Toothless smiled and held Hiccup close, leaving one last kiss on his forehead before drifting off himself.


End file.
